


Когда мы были молодыми

by WalkerVV



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerVV/pseuds/WalkerVV
Summary: Когда мы были молодыми,Мы думали лишь только о себе...





	Когда мы были молодыми

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа была написана спонтанно и отчасти подкреплена моим личным опытом.

Когда мы были молодыми,

Мы всё стояли и отчаянно кричали:

От жалости, от плоской грусти, несправедливостей к себе.

Никто не думал о других, все думали о собственном лишь благе.

На сердце боль;

В душе огонь пылает.

Он разжигает пламя отвращенья к самому себе;

За всё, что сделал ты, за то, что бросил,

Ты отомстишь когда-нибудь.

Гляди – оставил собственную мать в развалах старческого дома.

Ушёл, не глядя, ты – куда? не знаю, –

Бросая царские пожитки из комнаты божественной своей

В кож _а_ ный сум, что подарил отец.

Теперь ты плачешь, воротившись в дом.

Теперь остались лишь гранит с песчаником от некогда прекрасного дворца,

И плачешь ты теперь горючими слезами у входа в дом свой,

Единственный родной,

Сорвав с иссохшего лица притворственную маску.

Когда мы были молодыми,

Мы думали лишь только о себе…

_14\. 03. 19_

_Remastered_ _: 23. 01. 20_


End file.
